The Heist
by Eham14
Summary: The Flash knows that he can win. He knows he can pull off the heist... But will he truly succeed?


There is one minute before the bomb goes off to blow the vault doors. Thirty seconds passes, there are 30 seconds left on the countdown. _BOOM_. The vault door went flying.

_A Month Prior_

The Flash had to get together a team for a plan that he had. His plan was to break into the biggest bank around and leave with all the money. He wanted to be in and out. Fast. He needed the best of the best to be on his team. He wouldn't accept anything less than excellence. The flash was yet to even reach the public's eye. No one had even heard of him. Everyone knew of someone else called the "Reverse Flash". He was the hero of Central City. Everyone looked up to the Reverse Flash and aspired to be like him.

Deep down, Barry Allen had a strong disliking for him. They had the exact same powers yet for some reason he was the one destined to be the hero. Barry was stuck doing underground jobs to make a living. He was yet to leave a job without succeeding in successfully completing it. He was always in and out. No one could even spot him while the job was going on. He never showed up on the cameras. Nothing. He was almost like a ghost. For months, The Reverse Flash had been chasing this ghost with zero luck of finding him. Barry just seemed to be too fast. Gone in a blink.

In planning out his next big job, The Flash was sitting in the sewers. He had a makeshift place where he lived and conducted his daily business. It was dark and humid down here. All of the walls had shadows cast on them due to the fire that he had in the middle of the room. The room was a smaller square room. All he had in there was a cork board with plans on it, a table, and then a back room where he slept.

He knew that for this job he would need other people's assistance. He could not complete this job on his own. He wouldn't be fast enough for this one. He needed one man that knew how to properly use explosives, another to be a distraction, a driver, and someone who could successfully dig tunnels. He knew a guy that would be able to find every single one of the needed people for the job. He picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"What can I do for you?" answered the man in a crackly, disturbing voice.

"It's Barry, I am working on a job and I need a few of your men on this one. We will be breaking into a bank vault and getting out with around $25 million. I need a bomber, a digger, a driver, and a guy willing to go to jail." replied Barry in a hurry not wanting to draw out the conversation longer than needed.

"I can make that happen for you. Give me around two weeks and I will have that team ready for you." _Click _he hung up.

Barry knew that this guy was true to his word. He got to planning the job. First, he had to go and scout out the bank and see where all the cameras were and how the bank itself was set up on the inside. This wouldn't be hard for Barry considering his incredible speed. He could easily run through the bank and phase through any wall needed to map the place out. He took off.

He phased through the front doors so that no one would see the door open (although it would only be open for less than a second). He started mapping where all of the cameras were in the main area where all of the business was conducted. He mapped where they were pointing, any blind spots that they had. He then went back to the are where the vault was that had all of the money he was going to take off in around a month with. There was one singular camera in the vault room. Facing directly at the money as well as the vault door behind the money. The only issue that Barry knew he would face was being able to get such a large quantity of money out of the vault in time before the Reverse Flash came busting into the bank to save the day. But, he knew how he was going to accomplish this task. He had the perfect plan to get away with the job without anyone even expecting it was happening.

_Two Weeks Later _

Barry's guy had gotten back to him and had everyone that had been discussed. Now, Barry just had to finalize the plan and double and triple check everything to make sure that there would not be a single failure.

This was the plan, the guy that was causing a distraction would go to a bank on the opposite side of Central City. He would be armed. Upon entering the building, he was to fire two shots and take everyone in the building hostage. As this was going on, the bomber was to be with the distraction. They had one goal. Make this look like a real robbery. As the one guy had everyone hostage and under control, the bomber was to rig explosives on the vault there and set it to blow in one minute. While all of that was happening, Barry and the digger were going to be digging a tunnel under the bank that they were actually targeting. The tunnel was going to go directly from a sewer line into the vault with the money. Before breaking through to the vault, Barry was going to go to the security room and put the camera in that room specifically on a loop of the same video. They would then break into this vault and run the money in this tunnel as fast as they could to a van waiting at a sewer exit. They would then drive the van to Barry's underground hideout. The plan was near flawless. In Barry's eyes that was….

_The Day of The Job_

It was the day that barry had been waiting for. The day of the job. Barry had the whole team gathered in his room that he planned in. He began giving them a speech.

"Two of you guys today will be going to prison. We WILL eventually get you out whether that be a week down the road or a month. You will also be getting your share of the money. I know you guys are all tense and nervous about the job that is going down today. But, the plan is near flawless. We will get out richer than we could ever even hope to be. We have this in the bag today! BANK ROBBERS ON THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE! BANK ROBBERS! Lets go get this money!" Barry said in an excited tone.

They all left to head to where they should all be. The distractions started their job while barry and the digger began to dig. Thirty minutes had passed and everything was going perfectly. The Reverse Flash was with the police outside of where the distractions were and the distractions were making it seem as if they were robbing the bank with the hostages. They let one hostage out to tell the police that they had blown the vault and began putting money in bags.

Barry and the digger were about to break into the vault. Barry phased through the floor and went straight to the security room. He put the camera on a loop. They burst through the floor and Barry began running the money back and forth between the tunnel and the van. Once all of the money had been ran to the van, they started heading back to Barry's hideout. They had gotten word that the distraction worked but they were now already in police cars. The Reverse Flash had taken them down and beat them. Upon reaching Barry's base, he noticed one thing was off. His entrance was not how he left it. The manhole was a little tilted up. It was not like that when they left. He opened it hesitantly and went in not knowing what to expect.

He entered. Upon entering, everything seemed to be normal. There was nothing out of place. Due to this, he thought that he had just left the manhole open a little. He went back up and told the other two to help him begin carrying the money down there. After all of the money was in, Barry heard a noise and turned around.

It was the reverse flash. Him and Barry were staring deep into each other's souls. Barry was in shock and did not react in time. Within less than half a second, the reverse flash had Barry in his arms and was staring at him. The Flash began to phase and he got out of his arms. He sped out of the underground lair and flew into the city. The reverse flash came speeding after.

Barry Allan believed that he was faster than the reverse flash. He believed that he could beat him in the battle. Little did he know, the Reverse Flash was two times as fast as he was. He never saw it coming. Barry looked behind him and saw the Reverse Flash behind him. Barry surprised him by stopping in place and grabbing him. He grabbed him by his throat and went to phase out his heart. But, in a split second, 4 other Reverse Flashes came around him. They were from the past. The reverse flash then grabbed Barry by the neck. He said one thing;

"I got you b****"

The reverse flash then phased into Barry's chest and ripped his heart out.


End file.
